The Fall
by Darth WhatsHisFace
Summary: Owex Bell was a Jedi Knight who turned to the Dark Side while on a mission for the Jedi Council to Korriban.Learn his journey from being a great Jedi Knight to his reign as Dark Lord of the Sith. Set in the Old Republic, before the Mandalorian War.
1. Mission Briefing

**Discliamer:** I do not own Star Wars. But I do own this story's plot and almost all characters in it.

**The Fall**

**Chapter 1: Mission Briefing**

Darth Galius had once been a kind, generous, and loving Jedi. He had been an exceptional Jedi Knight by the name of Owex Bell. He had several close friends within the Jedi Order, a few who were on the Jedi Council on Coruscant. He was very well suited to be on the Council, but the Council neglected to place him on it, and this was one factor that influenced his fall to the Dark Side.

We'll begin our story a short time before his fall, and you will learn how this once great Jedi Knight became the Dark Lord of the Sith. The story begins on Tatooine, where Owex is in the local cantina in Anchorhead, listening to a few die-hard swoop racing fans.

"There is no possible way Kuroth can beat Cassus. Cassus is just too fast for him." one fan said. "Kuroth is going to beat Cassus so bad that Cassus'll run home crying." another fan said. Cassus Katar and Kuroth Sett were the two best swoop racers on Tatooine. Several people have claimed to have seen Kuroth either attempting to, or actually succeeding in fixing his opponents' swoop bikes.

Owex pulled his holo-communicator out of his robes. He went to a deserted section of the cantina and listened to a message the Jedi Council had sent him. "Master Bell, we request that you please return to Coruscant. We have an urgent mission at hand." the hologram of Master Kasra said. Owex then left the cantina, on his way to his ship, the _Light Bringer_. He entered the _Light Bringer_ and plotted a course for Coruscant.

The ship took off, and Owex sat down in the cockpit, making sure the trip went smoothly. Several hours later, Owex landed the ship outside of the Jedi Temple. As the _Light Bringer_ touched down, Owex opened the exiting ramp, and he then exited the ship.

He walked into the Temple, and was first greeted by a group of Younglings who had instantly recognized him. As he proceeded through the Temple, he had to stop several times in order to say hello to fellow Jedi.

Well, Owex finally made it to the Jedi Council Chambers, and he had been curious as to what the 'urgent mission' from the Council was. He walked to the center of the Chamber and bowed to the Councilors. "Hello there, Master Bell. It's good to see you again." Master Voria said to him. "Its good to be back, Master Voria." Owex replied. "Now, on to the mission," Master Lanis said, "We are sending you to Korriban, Master Bell."

"Korriban? We haven't sent any Jedi there for years. What is it that you would have me do there, Master Lanis?" Owex asked. "We have received word of a few rogue Jedi that are attempting to revive ancient Sith teachings and begin a Sith Academy of sorts." Master Kasra informed him. "You will not be going alone, however, Master Bell. You will be accompanied by your close friend, Master Dakaar." Master Lanis told him.

"Very well, Masters. I will be prepared to depart tomorrow morning." Owex said. He bowed, and left the Chambers. "Do you think they can handle this alone?" Master Kasra asked his fellow Councilors. "I think we should send more than two Masters for a mission of this magnitude." Master Lanis replied. "Have faith in them," Master Voria said. "They'll finish this mission successfully, I know it."


	2. Crash Landing

Here's chapter 2 you guys. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Star Wars. That honor belongs to Mr. George Lucas.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Crash Landing**

Owex Bell awoke with a start. He got out of bed and changed into his Jedi Robes. Today was an important day, for he was leaving Coruscant to go to Korriban. He left his room and woke up Master Dakaar. "Corik, wake up." He repeated over and over, while tapping him, for Master Dakaar was a heavy sleeper. Finally, he woke up. "Corik, get dressed. We're leaving in a few hours." Owex told him. "Alright, alright, don't have a bantha. I'll be ready in a few minutes." Corik said.

A few minutes later, Owex and Corik left their quarters, and went to the Jedi Temple. As they entered the Temple, Master Tambor greeted them. "Hello there, Owex and Corik. Mission to Korriban eh? Dangerous place, Korriban is." Master Tambor said. "Very dangerous. I'm surprised the Council is only sending the two of us." Corik said. "Well, Saul, we must be off. We've got to report to the Council before we leave." Owex said.

The two Jedi Knights entered the Council chambers and were greeted by the Councilors. "Master Bell and Master Dakaar, are you both ready to depart to Korriban?" Master Voria asked them. "Yes, Master. We are prepared to depart once we are done here." Corik answered. "Very good. This mission could take anywhere from a week to a month and a half, we don't know exactly how long your investigation will take." Master Lanis said. "We understand, Master Lanis." Owex said. "Well then, be on your way, Master Bell and Master Dakaar. May the Force be with you." Master Kasra said. The two Jedi bowed and left the chambers.

They left the Temple and got into the Light Bringer, ready to leave for Korriban. Corik was the pilot of the ship, because he had much more experience in space travel than Owex. Corik walked to the cockpit and sat in the pilot seat. Owex sat in his quarters and began to meditate.

A short while later, Owex's meditation was interrupted by Corik shouting for him to come to the cockpit. When he got to the cockpit, Corik told him what was going on. "That ship has us caught in its tractor beam. It's pulling us in." Corik said. "Damn. Have you run a check on the ship?" Owex asked. "Yes, and it isn't in any part of the Republic's database. Whoever made it, wasn't from the Republic." Corik informed him.

The unknown ship had pulled the Light Bringer into it's docking bay. Owex turned to Corik. "We have to dismantle the central computer unit for their tractor beam if we ever hope to get out of here." Owex told him. "You're right. They'll just pull us right back in if we don't." Corik said. They both exited the cockpit and informed the droids onboard the Light Bringer of what they were doing, and told them what to do if they had any problems.

Meanwhile, in the bridge of the unknown starship, a shadowy cloaked figure stood talking with Captain Talik Dral. "Captain," the booming voice of the cloaked figure said, "Send out all available units to kill those two Jedi." "Yes, Lord Eodus." Captain Dral said. "So two more Jedi have fallen prey to my trap? These two feel strong enough. I have a different plan for them," the shadowy figure said to himself.

Owex and Corik left their ship and looked around the docking bay. They saw a computer with a map of the ship projected on the screen not 20 feet away from them. They ran to it and inspected it for a moment. "We're right here," Owex said, pointing to their current position on the map, "and we need to get to there to shut off the tractor beam." "It won't be easy. There's bound to be guards on their way to us right now," Corik said. "And that is why we must hurry if we hope to escape," Owex said.

They left the docking bay, and were quickly discovered by a group of guards. The guards opened fire, but were quickly killed as the two Jedi deflected their blaster fire back at them. Owex and Corik ran down the hallway, meeting small groups of guards along the way. Eventually, they made it to the central computer room, which had the ship's central computer unit for the tractor beam in one corner.

"That's it. Now we've got to destroy it," Owex said. They ignited their lightsabers and slashed at the computer until it was unusable. "Well, that's the end of that. Now we can get out of here," Corik said. They ran back to the docking bay and boarded the Light Bringer. They both ran to the cockpit and fired up the engines, and sped out of the docking bay and into open space. They were immediately fired upon by the unknown starship, but there was no point in fighting back, for the starship would easily destroy them. Their only option was to run, and get out of there as quickly as possible.

"They've got us a few good times. We've got to land on the nearest planet. Navigation map says Bandomeer isn't too far away. We have to land there. There's no other option," Corik said. As they approached Bandomeer, the Light Bringer began to shake violently. "This is going to be a rough landing." Owex said. Corik nodded in agreement. "Make sure everything is secure. This is going to be a VERY rough landing," Corik said. Owex ran through the ship, putting various items into secure places. He put the droids into large lockers, so they wouldn't be thrown about by the landing. He then returned to the cockpit.

"Everything is secure," Owex said. "Strap yourself in. We're nearly in the atmosphere," Corik told him. Owex strapped himself into his seat tightly, knowing this would either be a very rough landing or a total crash. The ship was shaking very violently, and as they were descending, one of the engines failed. "Oh hell," Owex said. The Light Bringer crashed into an empty field, severely damaging it's hull. Owex and Corik waited a moment before leaving their seats. They exited the ship and paced around it, inspecting the damage.

A little boy and his father ran up to the two Jedi. "Are you two alright?" the boy's father asked. "We're find, just a little shaken up is all." Owex replied. "We'll take you to our home, and let you stay with us while you attempt to repair your ship. Follow us," the boy's father said. _I sense no deception in him, Corik._ Owex said telepathically to Corik. The two Jedi followed the boy and his father to their home, which was within seeing distance of the crash site.


End file.
